Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Texas Time Red.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Texas Time Red.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Texas Time Red,xe2x80x99 identified as 21895-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Vinnetrow Road, Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 21079-4 of the unpatented variety known as xe2x80x98Pixie Time Pink.xe2x80x99 The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 20074-2 of the unpatented variety known as xe2x80x98Bi Time Purple.xe2x80x99 The new variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 is a Pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having red single quill flowers with red spoon tips.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent xe2x80x98Pink Pixie Timexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 differed from the plants of the parent xe2x80x98Pixie Time Pinkxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 produces red quill single spoon tipped flowers whereas the parent xe2x80x98Pixie Time Pinkxe2x80x99 produces pink anemone flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 have taller and larger inflorescence than plants of the parent xe2x80x98Pixie Time Pink.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent xe2x80x98Bi Time Purplexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 differed from the plants of the parent xe2x80x98Bi Time Purplexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 produces red quill single spoon tipped flowers whereas the parent xe2x80x98Bi Time Purplexe2x80x99 produces purple anemone flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 have tall and larger inflorescence than plants of the parent xe2x80x98Bi Time Purple.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 are similar to xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,957) in plant habit and growth rate. However in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 differed from plants of xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 produces dark red quill single spoon tip flowers whereas xe2x80x98Energy Timexe2x80x99 produces red spoon tip flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Texas Time Redxe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of xe2x80x98Energy Time.xe2x80x99